liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Stitch, Going to Tokyo Disneyland!
"Stitch, Going to Tokyo Disneyland!" ("Sutitchi, Tōkyō Dizunīrando ni Yuku!", スティッチ、東京ディズニーランドに行く！) is the twenty-sixth episode of Stitch!-The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure. It first aired in Japan on June 6, 2010, and in English on June 8, 2012. Plot The episode starts with Yuna complaining that her father forgot to show up to take her to Penny's birthday trip to Tokyo Disneyland. Her mood quickly changes when Stitch gives her a letter from her dad containing her tickets and saying that he'll meet her at the airport. Hamsterviel and Gantu watch Stitch on their screen. Gantu says that he's done research on Disneyland and Hamsterviel plans to go there and destroy Stitch with his six new experiments: Pix, Boomer, Slushy, Blowhard, Kixx, and Slugger. Yuna, Stitch, and BooGoo arrive at the airport, albeit a bit late. Penny tells her that she was being generous in allowing her and Sasha to come with her on the trip. She receives a call from her dad and he says that he's been delayed again and that he'll arrive at Disneyland later. Yuna's worried that her dad won't make it like in the past. Meanwhile, Stitch is believed to be a blue wombat and he is chased by airport security. The plane is ready to take off, but Stitch isn't there, much to Yuna's dismay. As the plane's leaving the ground, Stitch makes it out onto the runway and jumps against the window, but he slides off and falls back onto the island. The group makes it to the front gates of the park. Penny brags that she knows the place perfectly, but this is quickly proven wrong. Yuna's still upset that Stitch isn't there, but Sasha encourages her to have fun anyway. Stitch rushes to Jumba's lab and hops in his space cruiser, saying that he's going to Disneyland. Jumba tries to warn him about something, but he takes off. Pleakley comes in and asks Jumba what he was trying to say and he answers that the landing thrusters currently weren't operational. Pleakley eagerly says that they have to go after him, but he first chooses his best disguise for the Magic Kingdom, eventually settling on Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Stitch makes it to Disneyland, but his cruiser crash-lands next to the Enchanted Tiki Room. He sets off to find Yuna. Yuna, Sasha, Penny, and BooGoo ride the Jungle Safari ride and Penny gets freaked out by a hippo. They later enjoy the ride and Penny points out some baby elephants to Yuna, but then she thinks something's wrong with her because she's actually having a good time with Yuna; Sasha says that this is just because she's having fun. Hamsterviel, Gantu, and Reuben get inside the park as well disguised as a baby, father, and mother respectively. Everyone looks oddly at thier disguises, which causes Hamsterviel to start drinking from a bottle to keep up the act, but he throws it away, saying he's lactose intolerant. He wonders why Stitch would want to come here, but a map of the park blows into his face. He takes it off and reads the slogan, "Where dreams come true." He assumes that since Stitch's "dream" is to gain the greatest power in the universe, it must be in Disneyland. The trio of villains set off to try to beat Stitch to it. Their target, still looking for Yuna, runs through a restaurant and steals a few Mickey-shaped waffles, getting partly covered in syrup as he does so. Hamsterviel sees him and says to follow him, but Gantu's shaking the hands of two guests who believe he was a character in Finding Nemo. Two girls then pick the alien hamster up and think that he's one of the mice from Cinderella before he protests otherwise. Hamsterviel follows Stitch's syrup footprints until they stop. Fortunately for him, he sees Stitch raid a popcorn stand and run off with a bucket, leaving several kernels behind. The three follow his trail again until a janitor sweeps it up. Stitch continues searching for Yuna and climbs on top of an attraction to look for her. Yuna briefly sees him on top, but he gets off so she thinks she imagined it. She misses both Stitch and her dad and wishes they could be there with her. Stitch sees her from on top of the Mark Twain steamboat ride, but falls down and gets stuck running on top of the wheel. He makes it off, but he lost Yuna again. Someone hands him a sandwich, which he accepts, but then sees that it's Reuben running his own sandwich stand. The predecessor experiment points out Hamsterviel and Gantu spying on him. Stitch gets ready to attack and the two run away. Yuna and Penny start to race in the go-karts when Hamsterviel and Gantu speed past them, followed by Stitch, who Yuna finally sees. Gantu reminds Hamsterviel about his experiment minions and Stitch's kart rams into theirs, sending him flying out of the track and into a popcorn stand. Yuna runs to him and the two finally reunite. Jumba and Pleakley catch up to them and Yuna's happy that they're all together again. Unfortunately, Hamsterviel, Gantu, and Reuben show up again wearing police uniforms inspired by Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. The four protagonists laugh at the three antagonists, but Hamsterviel and Gantu announce to the park that Stitch and his friends are alien troublemakers that have invaded the Magic Kingdom. The crowd believes them and get angry at Stitch and friends. Yuna's dad finally makes it to Disneyland but sees Hamsterviel and his experiments announcing that Yuna, Stitch, and the others are villainous aliens. A crowd of tourists then chase Stitch. A larger crowd surrounds Yuna, Sasha, Penny, and BooGoo. Stitch jumps in to help them, but Slugger grabs him and holds him aloft. Penny, who is captured and held up with rope along with Yuna, Sasha, Pleakley, and Jumba, threatens Hamsterviel, which doesn't work. Slugger lets go of Stitch, but whacks him downward. Blowhard then blows him into a wall and holds him there. Stitch sneezes, causing Blowhard to be blown away instead. Boomer throws himself at Stitch and Kixx attacks, but Stitch dodges both and gets Boomer to fly into Kixx, knocking them both away. Stitch leaps at Hamsterviel, but Slushy freezes him in ice. Stitch breaks out, but Hamsterviel uses his four friends (five if Penny is counted) as hostages. Stitch realizes he can't do anything and Pix takes a warped picture of him. Yuna tries to convince the crowd that Hamsterviel's the evil alien and not them, but they don't listen. Hamsterviel orders Stitch to get in a super-powerful juicer. He throws a pineapple in as an example. The machine turns it into pineapple cookies shaped like Mickey Mouse's head. Hamsterviel tells Stitch to get in or his friends get thrown in instead. Yuna protests for him not to, but Stitch says that he has to and he climbs in. Hamsterviel activates the juicer and all seems lost...until the machine suddenly shuts off. Hamsterviel quickly sees why...Yuna's dad pulled the plug. Gantu tries to smash the juicer (with Stitch still inside) with a mallet, but Stitch jumps out and tickles him, making him drop the mallet on his own head. The blue alien then unties everyone. Hamsterviel sends out his six experiments, but Yuna takes out Kixx, Slugger, and Blowhard while Sasha handles Slushy, Boomer, and Pix. Hamsterviel seems defeated, but the crowd's still on his side. He gloats at how easily he fooled them and how gullible humans are, but Penny held a microphone up to him when he said that and everyone hears. Now that they've truly been defeated, Hamsterviel, Gantu, and Reuben are chased by Stitch to Thunder Mountain. They scuffle on the train; Gantu fails, but when Hamsterviel tells Reuben to do the job, he gives Stitch a sandwich. The rodent pulls out a blaster and shoots at Stitch. The train goes into a tunnel and Hamsterviel and Gantu both fire their blasters at Stitch, who dodges. A mechanical dinosaur chomps Hamsterviel, Gantu, and Reuben up, but spits them out soon after. The three villains try to escape, but when they pass by Space Mountain, they think its a real spaceship and they try to steal it. They get in, but when the ride starts up, they can't handle the super fast velocity. The alien threat is once again eliminated. The group watches the fireworks over Disney Castle and Yuna's happy that they're all together. She says that Disneyland really is magical and the episode ends with Stitch asking to see Tinkerbell. Experiments *Pix (214) *Boomer (288) *Slushy (523) *Blowhard (533) *Kixx (601) *Slugger (608) *Reuben (625) Errors *Pix was already rehabilitated, so why was he part of Hamsterviel's gang? Category:Stitch! Episodes